Snape's Point of View
by RoonilWazlib
Summary: Snape's Point of View at the end of HalfBlood Prince.


Snape's Point of View

A/N: I am really mad at that Severus Snape! How could he! And I know that it has never been very likely, a romance between him and Hermione, but I still liked him a lot! Liked looking into the mind of Severus Snape, double agent of the light! But now, apparently, he's a double agent of the dark. Argh.

Anyway, thought I'd just say a little commentary on the romance factor of HBP. Harry and Ginny, I can deal with that, it makes sense. But Hermione and Ron! Come on! They have absolutely nothing in common, it always seems that he disgusts her, and she annoys him…so I don't get what's going on there. Um…in the next book, can Hermione turn over to the dark side to be with Snape? Please!

Anyways, I haven't put much thought into this thing that I'm doing now, just wanted to think of what Snape was thinking before and after killing Dumbledore. I'm thinking that I'll write a (less believable) part where he doesn't _want _to kill Dumbledore, and then another (more believable) part where he does want to kill Dumbledore. Oo, evil Snape…sexy…

A wand in his hand, he sprinted towards the door where he knew Draco was. Opening the door with force, and looking across the room. Dumbledore slumped against the wall, and he thinks _'Oh no…please no…anything but this situation…'_ Death eaters, Amycus, Alecto, Fenrir, and Draco…Draco. The Unbreakable Vow. What luck. How stupid of him to let it happen. He had regretted it the moment he had agreed to it. But he had to convince Bellatrix, he had to fake where his loyalties lay, and do it believably.

There was no emotion shown in his face, as the annoying Amycus says, "We've got a problem, Snape." Of course they had a problem. Draco obviously couldn't kill Dumbledore. He guiltily wished that Draco could've, that anything could've happened rather than him being forced to make the choice. The choice that could help him or ruin him, the choice that could make him happy, or make him miserable.

"The boy doesn't seem able – "

And there came the answer to the choice, out of the old bearded wizard…

"Severus…"

It came softly, pleadingly, towards him. But what was he pleading for? To kill the man, so he'd still be safe under the ruse of Death Eaters, when the time came to help Harry? Or to save him, so he simply wouldn't have to kill him. But…they had discussed this. Dumbledore's life was not important. It was Potter, it was always Potter. However unfortunately, Potter would have to be the savior of the wizarding world. And Snape, well…he'd have to be the savior of Potter. They'd discussed it.

He had walked forward, pushing Malfoy roughly out of the way. It was his punishment for making Snape do what had to be done. Why must he kill the only person who had ever truly trusted him, for him? He gazed at the man, hating what he must do, repulsed at what Dumbledore was asking of him.

"Severus…please…"

He had to. Snape raised his wand, and pointed it at Dumbledore's chest.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

It was what it had come down to. He had had to do it. It was important, it had to be done. He couldn't look at the body.

"Out of here, quickly," he told Malfoy, seizing him and forcing him through the door. He couldn't think, could only act, give into the unbreakable vow. He didn't even try very hard parrying Potter's curses later on. Potter was too overcome with emotion; it was getting to him too much. Can't let emotion get to you. But once Potter had used one of his own spells, all that entered his mind was rage. Rage for having to save Potter once again, for what Potter's father had done to him. The younger was doing the same thing the elder had done, however unknowingly.

And then he had the nerve to call him a coward. _Him, Severus Snape, a coward. _He didn't understand. He couldn't have understood that Snape had just been faced with a harder choice than most people come by in 5 lifetimes. He was _not _a coward. He was doing what he could do for a man that he had promised his loyalty to. He would obey Dumbledore to the grave. He would protect Potter, even if Potter never understood. But, he could attack him once, right? The boy is, after all, a bit too ignorant for his own good.

Then, a hippogriff, and then, running. He ran as fast as possible to get out of Hogwart's boundaries, and disapparated. He had wanted to kill Potter, for being the cause of his murdering Dumbledore. If it weren't for him, the one person who had trusted him would be alive. Alive and well. But he couldn't kill Potter. As he said, he would protect Potter. It was what he had to do. He had, after all, promised the old fool.

Review!


End file.
